Where Is Your Heart?
by TracyCook
Summary: Kurt decides to set both Quinn and Rachel up on a blind date, neither of them know that it is with each other though. :  Where will it lead?  Set in third season.  Faberry Quinn/Rachel Femslash!
1. Blind Date

Where is Your Heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 1

Blind Date

"Rach you need to get yourself back in the dating scene and get over Finn, how many times does he have to completely screw up before you realize that he is not the one?" Kurt questioned with a definite look on his face. Honestly it bothered Rachel how much everyone was against her and Finn being together, she loved him that is all that should matter.

"Kurt whilst I understand your concern I am not yet prepared to move on, I still feel deeply toward him and I know that I can—"

"Rachel, listen to yourself right now!" He practically shouted causing her to close her mouth as her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "You are still absolutely fawning over him while he is more than content to move on from this ridiculous marriage business—" He paused when brown annoyed eyes stared him down. "—Look the point is that he is now dating some cheerio and you need to realize that there are other fish in the sea. Far more fabulous fish might I add?" He smirked only half teasing, Kurt loved his brother of course.

Chewing on her bottom lip Rachel contemplated his words, taking them seriously and coming to a quick conclusion. "There are no other fish in the sea for me Kurt, if you do not recall people do not like me all that much." She pouted before flattening out her skirt and sitting down on her bed, discouragement written across her features.

He laughed at this "Oh honey I do recall."

She scoffed at this remark but before she could launch into one of her rants on the subject he quickly interjected. "But I happen to know just the person who is interested in you." A devious smirk spread across his face as he grew excited. He had read into a certain unbelievable relationship and could not help but meddle, especially after Finn ruined his chances with Rachel. Although, he had never supported their "marriage."

This of course peaked the young diva's curiosity and her head snapped up large determined eyes filling with wonder as she breathed out a shocked. "Who?" _'No one has shown remote interest in me aside from Noah and he shows interest in anyone…'_

"Well that would ruin the fun in a blind date now wouldn't it?" His smirk intensified.

"A blind date?" She questioned, once again her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about this. "Kurt I do not suspect that would end well."

"Oh, come on! I know that this particular person is head over heels for you Rach, just trust me."

With one last apprehensive look she finally nodded her head slowly giving in to his wishes. Usually she would not give in to something that she did not wish to do without a fight. _'Perhaps I actually want to go… I mean Finn is dating that cheerleader…' _Her body shook a little with the jealousy that consumed her at the thought of the two of them together. _'Plus Kurt did say that this individual has been interested in me for some time… I should at least give him a chance right? Right!' _

"Now, for what you will be wearing—" Kurt stated starting to look through the assortment of unfashionable clothing that hung in the woman's closet, giving disgusted looks here and there as he did so.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Quinn, please give this a chance! I promise you will not be disappointed!" The young man practically begged, he had asked the blonde multiple times already and she continued to refuse him. It was starting to aggravate him. He had gotten Rachel to agree who was probably one of the most stubborn, Finn-minded people in the world, and now his plans were going to fall apart because of Quinn? _'Not on my watch!'_

"Kurt as much as I appreciate your offer I am not in any position to be dating anyone right now. I plan to stay single until after my arrival at Yale." She dismissed once more, trying to ignore the tug at her heart.

She had told Rachel not to marry Finn Hudson and if she were honest with herself, which she rarely was, she would admit that she had ulterior motives. She could not place a finger on exactly when she had started to have feelings toward the beautiful shorter woman, more than likely they had always been there and she just started to notice them when pushed into the realization that she would be losing Rachel forever to Finn. It broke her heart and she had to put an end to it, but now she was far too terrified to act on it. What would her family think, her friends, everyone? Did it matter? Would Rachel ever feel the same after every terrible thing that she did to her? Did Rachel even like girls? There were too many unanswered questions for her to risk it.

"I know, I know, you want to stay independent, you are happy being alone, yada yada yada. I get it, but you don't understand. I know that this person would be great for you besides what's the worst that could happen? You turn them down and go to Yale? Have a little fling? Come on!" Kurt pleaded.

Quinn thought about it as she raised a cropped eyebrow at him. "Perhaps you are correct, what could it hurt…?" She husked out, feeling her heart tug at the thought of another pointless endeavor. She only wanted one person. _'One person I can never have…'_

Blue eyes lit up with excitement immediately. "So you'll do it then?"

"I suppose so."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel was quickly starting to second guess her decision to go along with Kurt's "blind date" ordeal, she was growing embarrassed and impatient as she glanced around for the mystery man. Brown eyes searching through the crowds of people before briefly meeting the clock to check the time. _'If this guy is head over heels for me then he should at least be on time… oh no, what if this was all a setup? No… Kurt wouldn't do that…' _She chewed on her full bottom lip as she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a puff of air in frustration, causing her bangs to fly up as she continued to search. The movie would be starting in a moment and she was actually quite excited to see it. Twilight was an epic love story after all, and despite her current status she still had a soft spot for romance.

Quinn glanced around the theatre, hazel eyes searching for the "man of her dreams" as Kurt had practically put it. Her eyes trailed along the front doors where they were supposed to be meeting, but it appeared that all of the men gathering were already accompanied. Fingering her white sundress nervously she started to have her doubts about all of this. _'Maybe he isn't going to show… not that it really—' _Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes widened at what she saw. Standing in front of the doors was none other than Rachel Berry, looking insecure and impatient, searching the crowds for someone. _'Probably Finn… he would stand her up… Probably forgot he was supposed to meet her…'_

Ignoring the pang of jealousy she focused on the worried face, smiling softly. _'She is stunning… Should I go and speak with her? She could use company and we are kind of friends right…?' _With one last glance around she realized that she too had been stood up and she may as well approach the other girl, at the very least they could savor the evening.

Trying to force a confident façade she made her way toward the other girl, momentarily thinking about where they were three years ago. How she had hated the other diva, or at least she had thought that were the case. A pink smile made its way onto her lips as she walked up beside the other girl whose eyes were focused adamantly on the clock. _'She is most definitely waiting for someone.' _

"Hello there, waiting for somebody special?" Quinn asked her voice deep and teasing. This playful side was new to her and usually only came out when around Rachel.

The short diva jumped letting out a squeal of surprise as her head quickly snapped around, eyes connecting with playful hazel. Her rapidly beating heart only intensified as she found herself lost in those beautiful pools, but quickly she realized who it was and rationality returned. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"Well, as logic would have it I am going to the movies." She chuckled huskily under her breath. "And I asked you first." The blonde pointed out. _'She is just too cute sometimes… always so emotional… although she looks kind of scared—oh god I hope it isn't because of me…'_

"Honestly Quinn I would feel more comfortable not speaking about it, in fact I will probably just be leaving. It seems that they will not be showing up."

"So it is a secret date then?" She laughed a little before seeing the worried look cross the other girl's beautiful features. _'Wait… who could it possibly be…?' _"Rachel?"

"You will think it silly of me." Chewing on her full bottom lip she cast her large brown eyes downward playing with the hem of her dress, she had made certain to dress up for the date at Kurt's request. Not to mention she always preferred to look her best when meeting a new suitor.

"It's probably no more silly then what I am doing here." The blonde admitted embarrassedly.

"Seeing as you said that you were merely going to the movies, then I would have to strongly disagree considering that is what the majority of people are doing here." Rachel pointed out factually and with complete seriousness that Quinn could not help but smile at.

"Actually." She started before glancing away. "I am waiting for a blind date that I hardly wanted to go on in the first place, and getting stood up. Maybe he came by and saw me waiting and decided I wasn't his type." Her voice was teasing and gentle, slow and calm, nothing that alarmed the diva although the words did bother her and she quickly responded without thinking.

"You are every man's type Quinn, you are absolutely beautiful." She blushed softly at the determination behind her voice, but she had meant every word. Whispering softly she added. "But you already knew that."

"It's still nice to hear from time to time." She stated smiling as her mind teased. _'From you…' _"So, why are you here? It cannot be any more embarrassing than that."

"Actually as coincidental as it is, I am here for that very same reason. Although it appears that I too am being stood up, although I had expected as much to happen. What man would want to take me out so badly, and to a movie like Twilight on top of it? Mere wishful thinking on my part I suppose." Rachel stated with a sad, yet rather confident smile as she rambled. Trying to keep it to a minimal knowing how she annoyed people, Quinn often being one of those people, with her need to overelaborate on topics that she was passionate about.

"Hm that is peculiar."

"That I would be stood up, no it actually happens quite a lot." She confirmed with a nod of her head, refraining from voicing the fact that the blonde had done it on many occasions.

"No, I was here to see Twilight as well." _'Kurt had advised me against a horror movie which I would have preferred… this is all seeming a little too coincidental… But he couldn't possibly know that I like Rachel…'_

"Oh, I see. It should be a spectacular film I do hope that you will enjoy the viewing." Rachel stated with a slight quaver of full lips. _'I doubt she would want to see it with me…' _She thought to herself looking up at the ex-cheerleader.

"Yeah." Her voice was husky and her eyes unsure as they met large browns. She nearly melted on the spot. _'God I could stare at her all day and night… Stop being ridiculous this isn't a date, even if she does go with you, it will just be a friendly encounter.' _

A silence spread between them, which Quinn finally took the liberty to break. "Well, since your date appears to have stood you up as well as mine, maybe we could go together?"

"I suppose that could work, it would be a shame to allow this opportunity to go to waste." Rachel stated allowing her thousand-watt smile to cross her face nearly devouring her completely. Honestly, she was excited that Quinn had purposed going together; she had hoped that she would. Although her heart did seem to be beating a bit quicker than expected if going out with a friend. _'It's like it is a date or something—no don't think like that, this is Quinn Fabray she could never see you that way and you are not ready to date… you still love Finn.'_

"Yes, it would be." The taller woman stated, unable to remove the smirk from her face as she extended her arm allowing the shorter girl to encircle it with her own. Feeling proud when she actually did. With one last look down at the beautiful smiling diva she lead the way toward the ticket booth, making certain to pay for both tickets despite the whining of her counterpart. If Quinn was going to go out with Rachel as a friend she would at least make it as date-like as possible.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Random idea that I just came up with, no worries I will be updating my other Faberry/Glee fics soon! :) Y'all are amazing and I hope that you like this. It will be a long and very dramatic story despite this chapter. If Y'all want to see more leave me some reviews and encourage me ;)

Ps. So proud of us right now as a fandom!


	2. What's With This Twilight Thing?

Where is Your Heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 2

What's With This Twilight Thing?

"Quinn I cannot believe that you are not excited to see this movie! Assuming that the movie follows the storyline of the novel, which so rarely they do, than it will undoubtedly be one of the most epic portrayals of love and romance." Rachel rambled as they sat in the theatre, choosing seats not too far toward the back nor too close to the front due to health risks according to the diva.

Listening to the mini-rant on the subject Quinn couldn't help but let out a soft and husky chuckle. "I guess I just don't associate vampirism with romanticism." She admitted taking a seat next to the beautiful girl ignoring the way that her heart leapt and she internally told herself that it was not a date.

Rachel's head snapped to the side, large brown eyes watching her. Despite the darkness the blonde could feel them on her, it made her shiver. "Oh Quinn, you are so very wrong about that assumption. Vampires are the epitome of romance; they come from a time period that was full of courtly men. Men who would take woman out on dates and marry them before trying to sleep with them. Men who were beautiful and partook in theatre instead of sports, men—"

"Who controlled their wives and owned them as if they were property?" The ex-cheerleader interrupted a little bitterly.

"Quinn I—"

"—No, it's fine. I understand the appeal I guess I just don't usually associate romance with a creature who wants to kill me." She laughed softly which caused the diva to smile and laugh a little herself, worried expression washed clean from her face to Quinn's relief. She hated when she hurt Rachel, but she did it all too often.

As the movie started, their laughter died down and they both focused their attentions on the screen. Ignoring the awkwardness that had filled the air between the two of them. Quinn had a lot on her mind, first and foremost being _'Oh god I am on a date with Rachel Berry… okay not a date but… what were the odds that we would both get stood up by blind dates?' _The second being _'These vampires aren't remotely terrifying.' _And the last though. _'They sparkle in the sun, really?' _

Still, she could not deny it was utterly adorable when Rachel would recognize something and squeal out before leaning over and whispering about it in her ear. Not that Quinn was able to pay much attention to what she was saying with her heated breath rushing against her ear and down her throat. _'Sweet Jesus save me…' _

Rachel on the other hand was intensely focused on the movie. For multiple reasons, one being that she had been excited to see it, the other being because it was easier than dealing with the strange feelings she was having due to being there with the ex-cheerleader. At least she had been focused on the movie until she spotted Rosalie on screen. _'Wow… she looks a lot like…' _Glancing over brown eyes looked over the beautiful girl sitting beside her, hazel eyes glued on the screen. _'Of course she would look like the "most beautiful creature on the planet…" Wow… golden eyes, beautiful pale skin… she is absolutely stunning…' _Blushing a little she tried to look away but she was entranced.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn husked out. Her voice came off as playful but Rachel's eyes still widened with worry as though she had been caught doing something wrong.

Quickly she snapped her attention back to the screen, happy that the theatre was dark and that the beautiful blonde would not be able to see the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck. "Nothing." She breathed out unconvincingly but it seemed that Quinn dropped it. _'Get ahold of yourself… gosh.'_

For a few moments any sound between the girls aside from their breathing disappeared and they both watched the movie, unable to pay close attention.

The ex-cheerleader nearly jumped letting out an embarrassing squeak when she felt that heated breath rush against her neck and ear once more, as Rachel whispered. "So, if you do not care much for romantic films may I ask what kind of movies you do like?"

"Horror." She husked, her voice deeper than usual because of the way her body was reacting to Rachel being so close. Her thoughts always seemed to wander to inappropriate places when the cute little diva was near. _'Just don't push her away… this could be your last chance before you leave…'_

"Oh my, really? That is one of the only genre's that I cannot stand to watch, all of the terrifying things popping out at you throughout, I jump and scream throughout the entire film and by the end of the viewing I assume that the plot-line was the inside of my arms or my pillow. Not that there usually is a plot-line in horror movies." She added chewing on her full bottom lip as she focused back on the screen.

"You simply haven't seen some of the best horror films, some do have deeper meaning than simple stalking, killing, and gore Rach." Quinn responded, hazel eyes glancing to the side as a smile formed on her pink lips. _'I bet she is adorable when watching horror movies… I'll have to ask her to get together and watch some…'_

"If that is the case then I have never seen one." The diva stated with a matter-of-fact tone, that should have irked the blonde but it didn't.

"Well, I suppose I could say the same about romantic films. I mean I could easily replace stalking murderer with airport scene couldn't I?" She chuckled, her laughter intensifying as those beautiful brown eyes squinted angrily at her and a pout formed on those full lips. _"She is so freaking adorable…'_

"Those scenes are beautiful, Quinn."

"If you say so." Quinn laughed even more as the brunette diva turned away from her, still pouting as she crossed her arms.

As the movie continued they both grew silent again, their minds racing with thoughts. The most strange ones for the ex-cheerleader being her immense jealousy whenever Rachel would gasp at the sight of a shirtless boy or a kissing scene. It was disturbing for her, but each time it happened she would remind herself of the diva's words. _'The prettiest girl I have ever met….' _And the jealousy seeped away, at least for the most part.

Focusing on the movie she witnessed a baseball scene occurring and rolled her hazel eyes. _'What kind of vampires play baseball…?' _"Ooh an action scene." She teased sarcastically glancing over at Rachel who was now pouting again.

"I am enjoying this scene thank you very much."

"Aw." She could not control the smile that formed on her face at the cute whiny voice that the other girl was using. "I'm sorry, it's a great scene I just didn't know vampires played baseball."

The blonde watched as the other girl merely let out a puff of air causing her bangs to fly up in obvious frustration and she reached out a pale delicate hand placing her fingers gently against the other girl's arm, drawing her attention. Rachel glanced up and as her large brown eyes caught sight of playful hazel, her breath caught in her throat. _'Oh my gosh I have never seen Quinn with so much life in her eyes… she looks… happy? It is stunning…' _"No pouting Rachel, I said I'm sorry I am only teasing you."

When she finally found her breath she whispered softly "Oh I see." Feeling a warmth spreading throughout her body at the skin on skin contact and how close their faces were. The young star was pretty sure she would faint any moment if she didn't pull back, so she did.

Just as the silence was about to once more ensue Quinn had a thought and before censoring it spoke out loud. "I would have never guessed you had such high expectations in men and romanticism."

Taking it as a rude comment, which quite honestly it was, Rachel knit her eyebrows together in confusion turning to look at the other girl. "And what may I ask do you mean by that?'

"Well Finn is hardly a charmer. It just seems that you have higher expectations." She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but the jealousy shined through and her voice quavered. _'Pull it together… she will think you are jealous of her with him… I need to learn to control this… but I just know I could charm her better than him…'_

"I will have you know that what Finn lacks in the "charming" area he makes up in other areas, Quinn." Rachel responded defensively, more so than anything trying to protect her ex-boyfriend's honor. Despite the fact that he had left her after the wedding fell through she still truly believed he was an amazing man.

Quinn being extremely jealous immediately jumped to sexual implications, her stomach twisting in knots as she held back the need to vomit. "I do not need to hear about that."

For a moment brown eyes filled with even more confusion as she glanced over to the blonde sitting beside her, catching the look of complete disgust written across her face. It took her a moment to fully comprehend what she was implying. "Oh god no. I was not talking about his performance sexually, though he was not lacking—" Momentarily she was interrupted by a throaty groan of utter disgust but she quickly finished her explanation. "—I was simply stating the fact that whilst he lacked romanticism he was still a wonderful man who cared deeply for me and making me happy." Even as she said it she realized that she was using the past tense and that he did not seem to care as much as she wanted to believe, or it would have been him at the movies with her after all.

Rolling her hazel eyes she stated under her breath, "That's why he's here with you—" Glancing over at the beautiful diva sitting beside her wearing a hurt expression she immediately felt guilty and added a soft "—Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, what you stated holds merit." That was all that Rachel said in response before gluing her eyes to the screen and allowing the awkward silence to commence.

As the movie was nearing the end Quinn could feel those large probing brown eyes back on her and it made her heart race, she did not know what to think about Rachel staring at her throughout the movie. Albeit she had done plenty of staring at the star herself but still, it was starting to bother her. The scene was slow and silent, more than likely it was an attempt to be artistic and suspenseful but it made the blonde all the more nervous, she could hear her heartbeat pounding away. Hell, she assumed that Rachel could as well. Suddenly she heard the other girl's voice and it caused her to literally jump.

"You kind of remind me of a vampire Quinn." The words were soft and Rachel was giggling under her breath, more than likely due to the startled look written across the ex-cheerleader's face.

Once her breathing had returned to normal she could not help but laugh a little at the statement, it seemed completely random. In any other context she would have taken it as an insult but if she had learnt one thing tonight it was that Rachel Berry had a thing for vampires. This thought alone caused a soft blush to cover her cheeks. Turning and catching brown eyes with hazel she raised a cropped eyebrow and smirked teasingly. "Should I take that as an insult?"

"Quite the opposite actually." She responded her breath catching in her throat as she found herself mesmerized in the other's eyes. _'She is beyond breathtaking… wow… if this were a date I would—woah! No do not think that way… she is hardly your friend… well that is not completely true now is it—' _Her internal conflict was cut short by Quinn.

"Well, could you please explain? Because when I look at vampires all I see are evil undead bloodsuckers." Quinn stated amusedly a playful gleam in her eyes as they very quickly darted down to full lips, watching as Rachel ran her tongue along them preparing to speak. Her body shook a little as she bit back a whimper and forced her eyes back up; trying not to imagine what those perfect lips would taste like. What it would be like to run her tongue along them.

"You fail to see the romanticism in their species and it honestly baffles me Quinn."

"Then enlighten me." She responded huskily, her eyes darkening a little.

'_Wow… she looks like she is—no she couldn't be. I could never do that to her… but wow she is so extremely attractive…' _"Vampires are beautiful creatures Quinn, they are courtly and romantic, charming, caring, intelligent, worldly, but what sets them apart from all other living things is that they are completely out of reach and untouchable."

"Thank you." She whispered out, the blush intensifying on her face before she added a quick. "I think."

A wide smile spread across Rachel's face which caused Quinn to smile brightly in return, it seemed that she always smiled more when around the diva. "Oh I assure you Quinn, it is most definitely a compliment. More or less you have a beauty that cannot compare to most because it would be unfair to compare such an otherworldly beauty with anyone on this planet." Now it was Rachel's turn to have naturally tanned cheeks painted a bright pink, and she quickly cast her brown eyes downward in embarrassment at what she had admitted.

The blonde could have sworn that her heart stopped, she could not think, the words Rachel said repeating over and over in her mind like a broken record. "Otherworldly beauty?" She asked, her voice cracking and shaking from nervousness. Quinn had been complimented numerous times, even by the woman sitting beside her, but this was different.

Her blush only intensified at hearing the question and she could only hope it would be blocked from sight due to the darkness of the theatre. "Well, yes—I apologize I am not trying to make you uncomfortable. You know me, whenever an awkward silence ensues I tend to ramble and make things—"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable Rachel." Quinn husked softly which caused the diva to quickly glance up and catch her eyes, more than likely searching for sincerity. "I was simply teasing you."

"Oh, I see." Rachel responded with quiet laughter. "I am not quite used to this teasing side of you yet Quinn, it is nice though." Pausing she whispered softly, half hoping that the ex-cheerleader would not hear her and half praying that she would. "I like this side of you very much even though you are completely ruining the movie by talking through it." Her voice was playful.

"That's because talking with you is more entertaining." She responded still looking directly at Rachel.

The diva's heart leapt at hearing these words and she stared directly into hazel eyes, before glancing down at perfect pink lips. Oh how she was happy in that moment that whatever boy Kurt had deemed worthy to play her male lead had not shown up, because currently all she wanted to do was to lean forward and claim those lips as her own. Not that she would ever dare do such a thing. "I beg to differ, this movie is supposed to be spectacular.

"Are you saying that talking to me isn't spectacular?" Quinn teased, her voice stretching teasingly slowly. Something that Rachel found oddly attractive. Their faces seemed to be moving closer together; in fact both could feel the mingling of their breath.

'_Oh wow… she is so close to me… and her lips just look—oh sweet Jesus she just licked them again! She is so close, her tongue is wow… okay, calm down Fabray, just turn and look at the movie… wait, why can't I turn my head… this is torture. Is she leaning in? Oh my lord almighty I am going to die…'_

"Can you two please be quiet? Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie!" A woman sitting in the row in front of her shouted at them causing them both to jump. Rachel even let out an adorable squeal from the surprise of it all. Both of their hearts were now racing as they burst into unexpected laughter, honestly it was a hilarious if not confusing situation for the both of them. Suddenly they realize that their faces are even closer and immediately Quinn finds the strength to put up her walls and hide behind them again as she pulls away coughing.

"I guess since talking with me is so unentertaining we should probably watch this movie." She knew that it was a pathetic attempt to ignore her feelings, but it seemed to work for the most part. Both of them were content to watch the movie and drown in their own thoughts and emotions.

'_Thank god that guy didn't show up… although I am starting to wonder…' _Quinn thought to herself as she tried to force herself to get into the end of the plot instead of thinking about how close she was to devouring those perfect lips. Still, she found herself biting down hard on her own lip subconsciously. _'She has to be straight right… I mean she has never shown interest in a girl—well I have never either so that is a ridiculous argument—maybe I can just pretend this is a date…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Both girls were awkwardly standing at the front of the theatre, in all honesty it felt like a date, as if they should kiss and call it a night but neither was willing to admit that aloud or even to themselves completely.

"I uh, had a good time." Quinn tried awkwardly as she looked down at the shorter girl. Once more allowing herself to look over her outfit, she truly was beautiful. This made her feel guilty, how many times had she insulted the other? How many times? Too many to count.

"Me too. I am so happy that we are finally friends Quinn, even if you do endlessly talk through epic love stories and ruin them for those around you who wish to indulge in them." Her voice was light and playful and the smile that was stretching across her face was an indicator that she was not actually upset.

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, the ex-cheerleader stated confidently. "You didn't seem to mind."

"No, surprisingly I did not." She blushed softly at this realization; usually she got extremely upset when people talked through something she liked. But, she had genuinely enjoyed talking with and holding conversations with Quinn. In fact she always had. This seemed to be something that she lacked with Finn, they had never had a heartfelt conversation.

The blonde smiled softly, adoring the beautiful crimson that covered the other's features. It was breathtaking. _'And she says I have otherworldly beauty… she is perfection…' _"Well, it is official."

Suddenly Rachel was extremely confused by the random statement and she glanced up at Quinn, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What is official Quinn?"

A light blush made its way across porcelain skin, over her high cheekbones and down her neck as she admitted "Whatever guy stood you up missed out on the most amazing evening of his pathetic life." She laughed at the end of the statement if only to soften the seriousness and the awkwardness that would entail from admitting something so deep and personal, but it was true. Who could stand up the beautiful woman standing in front of her, staring up at her with the most emotion filled eyes and expressive features on the planet? Whoever he was, was definitely missing out but Quinn had no problem stepping in.

Rachel could feel her entire face heat up with embarrassment at the statement; it was flattering, but also confusing. This was the same woman who hated her right? "But, I was fairly certain that you absolutely hated the movie Quinn."

"I enjoyed the company." She husked.

"As did I." The short diva stretched the words cautiously, still uncertain with what all she could get away with. Finally she decided that considering both would be moving soon to start their dreams and would not have much time together she may as well go for it. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime."

"Certainly, but I get to choose the movie." Quinn responded with a mischievous look in hazel eyes and smirk on her face.

"I would love that." She said before brown eyes widened and she quickly added. "Only please no horror Quinn, because whilst I would still watch it in order to spend time with you I would be immensely upset with you the entire time. Just please any genre but horror."

"We'll see."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like this chapter! Also added to What Happens In New York and Behind These Hazel Eyes! If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

3 You guys!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Secrets Don't Make Friends

Where is Your Heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 3

Secrets Don't Make Friends

"Kurt, I ask that you kindly tell whichever young male friend of yours who was supposed to accompany me on my blind date, that he missed out on a wonderful evening and that simply not showing up without telling either of us was extremely ungentlemanly of him." Rachel stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she held her books tightly against her chest and walked up beside her friend who was gathering his belongings at his locker.

Feigning ignorance the young man gasped and turned closing the locker door. "He didn't show?"

A pout formed on the brunette's full lips as she recalled waiting for him as she adamantly checked the time on the theatre clock. It was embarrassing. _'Luckily Quinn saved me from my embarrassment… gosh…' _A light blush adorned her cheeks as she recalled the lovely evening she had shared with the blonde ex-cheerleader. Surprisingly it had been the best date she had ever been on. _'It wasn't a date Rachel… Do not overanalyze… She was simply taking pity on you and your situation…' _

"Rachel?" He questioned, snapping her out of her daze.

With a huff she shook her head quickly before following him down the hallway. Classes honestly being the last thing on her mind at the moment. "No, he did not. It was beyond embarrassing Kurt, standing there in the crowded theatre, watching couples holding hands and buying tickets. I could tell that they knew I was waiting for someone who would never show."

After Rachel's mini-rant Kurt smiled, his lips curling up at both ends as he questioned her previous wording. "Yet, you said he missed out on a wonderful evening? I've seen Twilight it isn't THAT good, so who's the guy?" He pried, twirling and looking into large brown eyes with curious blues.

The deep blush that painted naturally tan cheeks spoke volumes. More so than Rachel was willing to admit. _'Oh god, am I that obvious…?' _"There was no need for a man to sweep me off my feet and save me. I am fully capable of having a wonderful evening on my own. Not to mention Twilight is THAT good." She emphasized the same word hoping that she could distract him from asking who she spent the movie with. The diva was far from being ashamed, she had always wanted to be Quinn's friend. She simply did not know if that was what the blonde wanted.

"Okay so let us assume that you love Twilight THAT much, I still can tell when someone is wearing an 'I have a crush on him' smile and that, Rachel Berry, is the smile that you are wearing. So for the last time tell me who you saw this movie with!" He practically squealed in excitement as a smile spread across his face and he stared at Rachel expectantly, urging her to tell him every last detail. Even if he already knew more than he was letting on.

"It is neither a crush nor a "him" and I see no reason why it should be any of your business Kurt." Honestly she wanted to tell him, she was just worried that it would affect Quinn's reputation which she knew was very important to her. _'She has seemed to care less about that lately though…'_

"Rachel Berry interested in a woman?" He raised an eyebrow at her, earning a playful smack on his arm and another blush to make its way along her face. "Who would have guessed?"

"I did not say I was interested in her!"

He gave her a look that said he clearly did not believe her. "Okay."

"Kurt, seriously. It was just a friendly encounter that I enjoyed quite a lot. There was nothing romantic about it whatsoever." _'Aside from that moment I wanted to kiss her… gosh what is wrong with me… Stop thinking these things!' _This thought caused her blush to intensify, but still she held her head up confidently as she spoke with conviction. "And if you must know it was—"

"—Hello Rachel." A deep raspy voice interrupted both the diva's sentence as well as her train of thought.

"Quinn." She whispered out, suddenly unable to find the strength and conviction.

"Yes?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow at the shorter woman, a playful smile dancing along her pink lips as she looked toward Kurt catching interested blue eyes with slightly confused hazel.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned, snapping her head around in order to glance through long lashes at the beautiful woman. As she realized how rude her question sounded she quickly tried to remedy the situation. "Not that you do not have the right to walk in the hallways, or say hello to me. I guess I am just slightly shocked that you now wish to do so after so many years of—"

"—I actually needed to speak with Kurt." Quinn interrupted the mini-ramble. Politely. _'She is so adorable when she rambles… I wish I could just hold her… I wish I could show her how wonderful she truly is…'_

"Oh I see." She nodded, almost sorrowfully and the sight broke the blonde's heart. "Well, I will just let you two talk then." Just as she was turning to walk away from them, Quinn reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm, gently. Both girls tried to ignore the instant jolt that shot through their bodies as well as the way that their hearts started racing due to the skin on skin contact.

'_Control yourself Quinn Fabray…' _Letting out the breath that she had been unintentionally holding she smiled softly. "I actually was hoping that you and I could speak after Glee Club." She stated huskily, slowly stretching her words. Watching as a smile started to spread across Rachel's face practically consuming her. She loved causing that smile. "Perhaps discus when we could get together and have that movie night?"

Now Rachel was wearing her trademark toothy-grin as she let out a sound of excitement. Secretly, she had been worried that the invitation would go unanswered and they would never speak again, now she realized that they would actually be spending more time together. "I would absolutely love that Quinn!"

Kurt crossed his arms and watched the interaction curiously.

The smile on the ex-cheerleader's face spread as well, her hazel eyes shimmering with excitement as her heart raced. She was excited and nervous to be getting closer to the woman she had feelings for. She didn't want to mess things up. "We will figure out all of the details after Glee, alright?"

"I will be looking forward to it." Rachel responded brightly before turning to bid Kurt a farewell.

Hazel eyes watched as the beautiful woman skipped down the hallway, tempted to allow them to linger on long exposed perfect legs, but she quickly dragged them away when she realized Kurt was watching her rather intently. A blush covering her pale cheekbones as she coughed to clear her throat and begin her conversation with the young man. "Was that blind date some kind of joke?" Her voice was suddenly harsh now that Rachel had disappeared.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kurt questioned, once again feigning innocence.

"Well either you set me up to intentionally be stood up and embarrassed or you intended on me taking Berry to that movie. Considering it was conveniently the same movie and she was conveniently stood up by her blind date as well." Her voice was monotone and raspy. She quickly reverted to the head bitch in charge.

"And Rachel told you I set her up on a blind date?" He wondered aloud.

Chewing on her cheeks she pursed her pink lips and raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning if he was serious. "Who else would have set her up on a blind date? You're her best friend Kurt."

"But I am not her only friend. It could have easily been Tina or Mercedes." Kurt informed her.

Quinn let out a groan of annoyance at his refusal to admit his obvious interaction in their "blind date mishap." _'It was a little too coincidental… not to mention when I walked up it appeared that they had been talking about my date with Rachel… Quinn, stop calling it that… My 'outing' with Rachel…' _Hazel eyes glared in his direction and he simply shrugged, smiling deviously. _'Definitely too coincidental…'_

"So, you two had fun on your date?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. But honestly she had had fun on her date. _'Or whatever it was…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

For the first time in her entire life Rachel wished that Glee Club would hurry along, she sat quietly, did not volunteer to sing or offer up her input when others sang. She simply sat with her arms crossed over her lap, tapping her foot impatiently with the beat of each song. Occasionally she would turn and cast her eyes toward the blonde sitting in the back row, their eyes would meet momentarily and she would blush before smiling brightly and returning her gaze to the front of the room.

Finn curiously looked between the two of them as did quite a few of their friends. None of them used to this interaction between the once "sworn enemies."

'_She keeps looking at me… and every time she does she smiles… She is so precious.' _Quinn thought to herself as she smiled back at the brunette, watching her closely throughout the entire session. It was obvious that she was impatiently waiting the end, and the ex-cheerleader had the feeling she had something to do with this.

"Alright, I would like for everyone to be thinking about which songs you would like to sing at Nationals." Will stated wrapping up the session.

For once Rachel was not thinking about what songs she would like to sing at Nationals, not that she had not already prepared a list, currently she could only think about her talk with Quinn and planning out their next get-together. Perhaps it was irrational of her but she had high-hopes for growing closer to the blonde before they went their separate ways. _'Maybe we could even visit each other… Okay, that is definitely getting irrational Rachel, she wouldn't want to visit you…' _Still, her heart leapt at even the possibility.

Turning quickly she made her way toward the back row as the rest of their classmates filed out of the room. She was a woman on a mission, as usual. "Hello Quinn." She stated with a bright smile, her large brown eyes shimmering with happiness and excitement.

Quinn looked up from her chair; she had not bothered to move knowing that Rachel would approach her after Glee. A soft smile formed on her pink lips as hazel eyes connected with emotion-filled pools. It was always so amazing to her how the beautiful girl standing in front of her could convey so many emotions with a single look. "Hello Rachel." She husked out, chuckling softly under her breath.

Blushing, the diva started to play with her skirt as she spoke, now a bit more anxiously. "I apologize for approaching you so abruptly, you just had said something about speaking with me after Glee about getting together and having that movie night we talked about." She reiterated her reasoning for approaching the other woman.

"I am well aware." She teased playfully as she stood to her feet, now looking down at Rachel.

"Oh well, of course you are seeing as you were the one—"

"—Rachel how about we get together this weekend? You can come over to my place, because I get to pick the movies and I already have a few in mind and we will just have a girl's night." Quinn asked, watching as Rachel stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open. _'God her lips are so delicious… I wish I could just—No! You will act like a friend this weekend!' _

Finally finding the mobility of her mouth she ran her talented tongue along her lips in order to wet them before speaking, noticing the way that hazel eyes followed the muscle. _'Is she looking at my tongue?' _She blushed more-so at the thought.

"That sounds wonderful Quinn."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like this chapter! Also added to What Happens In New York, I Am Not Yours, and many other fics! Also I apologize if this chapter is not the best. It is five in the morning here and I am rather tired, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors.

If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

Sorry that this chapter isn't as long, but the next chapter will be longer! Movie night! :)

3 You guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
